When you Feed Alanna Chocolate
by BookObbsessed
Summary: Just a little one Chapter amusment boost about Alanna


**Disclaimer: I only own one of them Gild the Merchant! The rest belong to Tamora Pierce**

**Authors Note: Hope you like my attempt at a one shot! REVIEW!**

**When you Feed Alanna Chocolate**

"**Alanna you look kind of angry, here." Neal said as he handed his old friend a piece of chocolate.**

"**I look angry! Why on earth would I be angry! Maybe, it's because Jon thinks I should take some time off! Me, he wants me to take time off because I'm a little bit stressed! Well I'll show him stressed!" Alanna fumed**

"**Sorry I even said anything," Neal said as he left the room**

**Alanna was sitting in her study when a brown substance caught her eye, she looked over and there was a piece of that stuff Neal was holding. Alanna slowly made her way to the substance, she inspected it carefully with her eyes, her nose, her magic and then her mouth. She put the piece of matter in her mouth and chewed, the substance melted in her mouth and made her senses tingle.**

"**Um, this is good." Alanna sighed; Alanna continued to consume the bar a brown matter until it was all gone. Alanna sighed and sat there contently as she wanted for Jon's final opinion on the matter.**

**Jon stood on the other side of the door and took a deep breath "Ok, lets go," Jon, Raoul, Thayet and Wyldon marched into the room were Alanna was waiting for there final decision all four of them expected a angry little woman to be on the other side of that door but instead they saw a very mellow, and quite woman lounging on the couch.**

"**Hello, so have you mad your decision?" Alanna asked a sweet tone**

"**Um, yes we have Alanna." A stunned Jon replied "We have decided that you need a little bit of time off, you are still welcome in the palace. But were gonna give you a little break from the field."**

"**You have two weeks of free time." Wyldon replied gruntly.**

"**Thank you, you highnesses," Alanna replied happily, she dipped into a low bow and skipped from the room.**

"**What the heck was that?" Raoul said**

"**I don't know but I see trouble ahead." Jon replied.**

**Alanna skipped to Neal's room and knocked three times on the door, Neal opened the door to see Alanna on the other side "What is it?" Neal said puzzledly. Alanna hasn't come to my room in a while.**

"**Nealan I was wondering if you had any more of that delectable brown stuff?"**

"**You mean chocolate; yes I have some left why." Neal raised an eyebrow in suspicion**

"**May I have it?"**

"**No it's mine!" Neal replied**

**Alanna grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her level, "Give me the chocolate please." Alanna said sweetly, "Or else!"**

"**Ok here," Neal ran into his room and grabbed his box of chocolates. He shoved them into her arm and slammed the door. Alanna walked back to her room with her box of chocolate and sat in her room for the entire eating. Only did she pause for light naps in between chocolate bars.**

**Alanna knocked on Neal's door, "Yes, AHH! It's you!" Neal started to slam the door but Alanna was faster she stopped the door with her foot and grabbed Neal's shirt. **

"**Hello Nealan, I need more chocolate where is it." Alanna said**

"**I... I don't have anymore! I gave it all to you yesterday"**

"**Lies!" Alanna said in a menacing tone. Neal shook his head as if to say **_**I'm telling the truth! **_**"Well then, were can I get some?"**

"**Gi...Gil...Gild the Merchant. He sells the chocolate down at the harbour. Please don't hurt me!"**

**Alanna realised Neal and brushed off his shirt. "Thank you Nealan." Alanna walked down the hall she was going to the harbour to buy herself some chocolate!**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"**Ok Alanna you can come back out to practises now and you can go on field missions again." Jon said to a rounder looking Alanna.**

"**Thank you Jon." Alanna stood and left the room. She made her way down to the practice courts and began to practice her sword skills when Merric tapped her on the shoulder.**

"**Alanna do you want to spare?"**

"**Of course." Merric disarmed Alanna in a matter of seconds. All of the people on the courts stared at Alanna's sword that lay on the ground. After that every single person who was on the court wanted a chance to take on Alanna.**

"**May I have a word?" Jon asked Alanna**

"**Yes your majesty."**

"**I understand that Merric and may others disarmed you yesterday, is this true?"**

"**Yes your Majesty."**

"**Alanna what happened to you? You once were my best knight no one could disarm you, and now..."**

**Alanna looked down a tear falling from her face **_**I let the chocolate go to my head and it is all Neal's fault! **_**"I'm sorry your highness, I will do better." Alanna pushed out her chair and left to go find Neal.**

"**Help! Help!" Neal screamed a he ran from Alanna who had picked up a pitch fork and was chasing him. "ALANNA STOP! WHAT DID I DO!" Neal was practically crying as he ran from her.**

"**YOU INTRODUCED MY TO CHOCOLATE! YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL MY PAIN!"**

_I will leave it to your own imagination what becomes of Neal..._

**Authors Note: Just a quick little time filler hope you found it amusing! REVIEW!! **


End file.
